Seperate?
by choirfolk
Summary: Krad finds himself in an interesting postion, for some reason, him and Satoshi were seperated. Now Krad can't stray to far from Satoshi, but what happens when Dark finds out. . .
1. Chapter 1

The new DN Angel came out! I just got it yesterday and it is AWESOME! I've always loved Daisuke's parents, and they get a specially lovey-dovey scene! OHHH! It's soo adorable! Any, this contains I guess, spoilers for manga book: 10, and probably all the others too. May also contain some Dark/Krad. Right now, I can't even hate the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: She doesn't own D N Angel, but she'd like to, just like any other living fangirl out there, some not even living. . . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark ducked as white wings just barely slid past him. Krad kept coming at him from all angles, how would he stop him? There were pure white feathers flying gracefully around them, mingling with the pitch black ones. Dark whipped around, he darted toward an old building. Shattering the glass of a stained glass window, he landed with a 'thud' on the floor. He glanced around, for some reason, Krad hadn't followed him. He heard something move behind him and grabbed it, flinging it over his shoulder with a loud, '_Yaaaahhhhh!_" He glared at it and went to pick it up, to throw it again. When a voice came from it, it was quiet, and sounded scared.

"Dark?"

" . . . ?"

"Dark! It's Daisuke!"

_"Daisuke? But you're in me. . . and out here. . .and. . and. . WHAT'S GOIN' HERE!"_

"I don't know! One second I was. . . I dunno what I was doing! But I know I was inside our mind. . . so that means-"

_"More trouble for me! Now, just be quiet and follow me! Got it!"_ Dark turned around to get hit in the face, Krad glared at him with all his might. Dark cocked his head, he put his hand up to touch his now sore cheek, _So he did follow me. Why didn't he just kill me? Maybe commander's holding back. . .ah, who cares?_ He instinctively grabbed Daisuke and pushed the poor, confused kid behind him. Krad struggled with something, then fell to the floor, he tried to force himself up, as though some imaginary force was pinning him down. Dark blinked, so Commander was holding back.

"Krad! Krad you stupid idiot! Where are you!" That was. . .Commander's voice? But how? He glanced at Daisuke, the same thing must have happened to him. Krad looked up, Satoshi appeared from around the corner. Unlike Dark and Daisuke, Krad and Satoshi were wearing two completely different sets of clothes. Krad was wearing his usual attire, while Satoshi seemed to have been sleeping recently and was still wearing pajamas. Krad glared at him as he knelt down near the golden haired man. Satoshi shook his head and looked up.

"I'm sorry about this. He knows that he can't stray more than a mile away from me, otherwise his body weakens. It's not the same for you two."

"_How can you be so calm? It's not like this is a normal thing, is it?"_

"Yes." Satoshi turned and looked at Krad who glared back at him, "Well, what do you have to say? I told you not to leave, 'cause quite frankly, when your body weakens, so does mine! Gahh, I thought I was going to sleep tonight. You keep this up and I'm gonna let father have you, and you know what he'll have you do!" Dark blinked, he sounded like a mother hen. Creepy. Krad simplly stared at him with the you're-an-idiot glare and promptly ignored him. Satoshi grabbed his shoulders. Then dragged him to his feet, whispering harshly to him. Krad whispered back. Dark saw his chance and shot his leg, out of nowhere, around in a circle knocking the two Hikaris to the ground. Krad hurled himself to his feet, he immediately fell down. Daisuke ran out from behind Dark, and helped Satoshi up

"I'm fine but, thanks. I'm sorry about this, he doesn't usually leave the apartment complex." He bowed slightly. Daisuke turned to call to Dark, but he wasn't there. He was about cry out when Satoshi slid his hand over his mouthand pointed.

Dark was over in the corner with Krad, looking as though the party had just started and he was all ready for the rest of it.

---------------------------------------

It.Is.Short. I. Know. Okay, don't kill me I just want to throw something up before I go to a dinner party. Please review and just to let you know, this isn't meant in any disgusting way, Dark's ready to kill Krad (no! Bad Dark! Don't hurt Krad!) And it is also weird (nyaaa) I know, just clear your mind and try to like it.

NO Flames PLEASE! Oh yeah, I haave another one that I'm working on. This one's just a 'get me away from my other one'


	2. Chapter 2

I will hereby discontinue all stories on this account. Don't bother sending me flames and hate about how I should finish and write because I'm not going to do anything but ask you to read this.

I am no longer, and haven't been, interested in these stories and such anymore. I am a human. I am not an eternal writing mechanism. This account was great 2 or 3 years ago when I was shy and a good writer, but I'm not anymore, and I don't intend to be. I'm not as spontaneous and funny as I used to be, so sorry, but I matured. The bottom line is, I don't care about anymore and will not continue to listen to these "Update, update"

I'm very sorry to do this and, it does hurt to tell the truth. But I've moved on In my life and I am no longer interested. You can make your own ending for them. I will not. I will put this at the end of all stories.


End file.
